how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Party
Recap Ted has planned out a bachelor party for Marshall, since he is his best man. Barney wants to offer some input, but Marshall has said that he does not want a stripper at his bachelor party. Barney keeps trying to convince Ted, but Ted doesn't want to hear any of it from Barney. Ted's planned bachelor party involved watching a boxing match and eating large steaks from a cow he bought online. Barney foils this by amazingly getting a stripper called Treasure into the hotel room (even though Barney thought that they were going to Atlantic City rather than Foxwoods). To make matters worse, Treasure breaks her ankle, causing everyone to miss the boxing match as she must go to the hospital, and then Barney demands that she continue on with the rest of her show, as she wants to do it. The rest of her show causes everyone but Barney to lose their appetite, and to top it all off, they are kicked out of the hotel. Marshall and Ted return to MacLaren's Bar, mad that Barney ruined the bachelor party. Meanwhile, Robin is in an awkward position at Lily's bridal shower, since (under Barney's advice) Robin has gotten her a "battery-powered adult recreational fake penis" (instead of a see-through nightie), and most of Lily's guests are much older family members. Robin tries to stop Lily from opening the gift and finally switches cards with another present to disguise her gift. When Lily opens Robin's gift (which Lily believes to be from her grandmother), Lily is shocked, but then Robin reveals that it was actually her gift, and Lily, as well as the other women, react much more mildly than Robin expected. Lily and Robin go down to the bar afterwards and are surprised to see Ted and Marshall there. They explain that Barney ruined the bachelor party, and Marshall is even considering not inviting Barney to the wedding. Lily reveals a story: During the summer when the engagement was broken off (between Seasons 1 and 2 in the show), Barney flew out to San Francisco and told Lily to come back, as he thought they should be together, and that she might lose Marshall forever if she didn't come back. In San Francisco, Barney tells Lily that he cannot keep stealing girls from Marshall forever, implying that he has been trying to provide an opportunity for Lily to return. At this point, Barney is made co-best man with Ted, and Marshall is happy that Barney cared about their relationship. Continuity *Lily and Robin attempt to have a Telepathic Conversation, first used in . Again, they fail to properly understand each other. *Lily reveals that she returned home from San Francisco in after Barney convinced her to. He also told her that he couldn't keep stealing women from Marshall forever, as seen in , however, Lily had already returned to New York before Barney started doing this. *Barney previously insisted on helping with Marshall's bachelor party in . *Stuart's admission that things aren't going well at home could be a precursor to his future alcoholism, first addressed in . Stuart and Claudia's marital discord is also referenced again in and . *Barney's habit of winking to indicate he is lying is first introduced. Ted does this to him in when promising not to sleep with his half-sister again. Gallery Bachelor party - car ride.png|The guys head out to the party Bachelor party - watching the show.png|Ted, Stuart and Marshall watch the show Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney says that he's been in a ten-way, but in the , Barney competes with Ted for the Threeway Belt for whoever has a three-way first. **Although the ten-way that Barney claims to have had might be a lie, because he is a pathological liar, as seen in . ** Also a three-way may actually be more difficult to achieve than a ten-way (which would not count as a three-way), because of the group dynamic. *When Lily tells Marshall that Barney visited her in San Francisco the previous summer when they were separated, Barney makes mention of "stealing chicks from him" which occurs in . Lily was already back in New York at that time. It is, however, possible that Barney had been stealing chicks from Marshall before Lily had returned. *When Barney learned that they are not going to Atlantic City, the TV monitor was open but when Barney unbuckles his seat belt, the TV monitor was closed. * In the restaurant after the strip show there are two caricatures of Luciano Pavarotti the opera singer, one seen behind Barney and the other higher up on the wall behind Ted. *Lily's mother is shown giving Robin a tampon from her purse, however it is very unlikely that a woman of her age would be carrying tampons as she would have already gone through menopause and would no longer be menstruating. Allusions and Outside References *When talking about the best things in life, Ted mentions naked women, democracy, and the scene where "the monkey gives the guy the finger" in Every Which Way But Loose. *Barney mistakenly puts on Deep Impact believing it to a pornographic film. *Barney's suggestion to bury the stripper in the desert if she dies is a reference to Very Bad Things. *K Callan plays Lily's Grandma Lois. K Callan played Lois Lane's mother-in-law Martha Kent on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. *Lily's relatives reference Sex and the City and its syndication on TBS when they see the vibrator that Robin bought for Lily. More specifically, they reference the vibrator that Miranda gives to Charlotte in "The Turtle and the Hare". *Barney asks Lily if he should visit or Fisherman's Wharf in the three hours before his plane leaves. *Caricatures of show creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas can be seen on the wall of the restaurnat the guys go to after Treasure finishes her strip show. Music * - *Pinched - Other Notes *An extended version of the scene with Treasure the stripperhttp://www.tvsquad.com/2007/04/09/how-i-met-your-mother-bachelor-party-video/ posted on the How I Met Your Mother MySpace page reveals that her show involves an extensive number of props, including: handcuffs; a ping pong paddle; a whip; a baton; an umbrella; a feather cat toy; a pylon; a lantern; foam fingers; a hippity hop ball; a large water jug; a blow-up giraffe; a fire extinguisher; a typewriter (Barney mentions one in a subsequent scene, the prop is unseen); cupcakes (snacks—it's a long show). The bag she uses seems to reference Mary Poppins. *The German episode title is "Pikante Partys", meaning "Spicy Parties". The French episode title is "L'enterrement de vie de garçon", meaning "Burial of a Boy's Life". *International Airdates: Czech Republic: February 4, 2010 on Prima COOL Guests *Meagen Fay - Janice Aldrin * - Grandma Lois *Corie Vickers - Cousin Margaret *Joe Manganiello - Brad *Matt Boren - Stuart *Erin Cardillo - Treasure *Patricia Place - Aunt Florence *Jamie Hagan - Stripper Reception * Staci Krause at IGN gave the episode an 8.5 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/779/779652p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave the episode 9.5 stars out of 10. "Robin's gift was definitely not a sewing machine!" References External Links * * * es:Despedida de soltero Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations